Loren Tate
Loren Tate is an 18-year-old straight-A student who spends most of her time hanging with her best friends, Melissa and Adam. She has a passion for songwriting, and is inspired by her musical idol, Eddie Duran. Loren's down to earth and low-key personality is everything that her soon-to-be world of fame is not! Personality Loren is generally caring towards others. She is a good friend and daughter, even willing to get over the fact that her mother is dating her enemy's father. Loren has really bad stage fright which sometimes prevent her from performing, but she is learning to deal with it with the help of her idol Eddie Duran. Character History In Meeting a Rockstar, Loren and Melissa talk their way into Eddie Duran's concert when they find out the tickets they got from Melissa's brother are fake. In Loren Catches Eddie's Attention, Eddie touches Loren's hand and Melissa catches it on camera. After the show, she tweets him come lyrics she wrote and though she doesn't know it, he reads them and smiles, happy he inspired people. In Eddie's Songwriting Contest, Loren goes to a CD signing of Eddie's hopeful he'll remember her from the concert, but he barely pays attention to her, much to her dismay. Later, Melissa tells Loren about Eddie's songwriting contest, but Loren is doubtful about entering. In Chloe's Secret, Melissa enters Loren's song into Eddie's contest when Loren is hesitant about it. In Eddie Decides to Take the Next Step, Loren is anxious about her song being entered into Eddie's contest. In Loren Makes the Top 25, Loren finds out her song makes the top 25 of the songwriting contest. In Loren Has to Make a Decision, Loren chooses to focus on a more realistic future when she gets a scholarship. In Loren Doesn't Make the Cut, Loren is cut from the list of finalists because Jake doesn't think she is that good. Loren and Melissa head to Max's club opening to give Eddie her song. In Eddie Questions His Feelings, Loren and Melissa get into the club, but are unable to get Loren's lyrics to Eddie. In Loren gets Framed, Adriana and Phil frame Loren for cheating on a math test by putting a flash drive with the test on it in her locker. In The Incriminating Photo, Loren is suspended from school until she can prove her innocence. In Loren's Proven Innocent, Adam and Melissa help Loren prove her innocence and get her suspension revoked, but they also learn she does not make it to the finals of the contest. In Chloe Finally Gets What She Wants, Nora and her boss Don try to get Loren's song to Max. In Loren's Song, Nora and Don manage to get Loren's song to Max. In Loren's Stage Fright, Loren is added into the contest's finalists. In The Announcement, Loren prepares for the contest. In Loren Gets Lost, Loren, Melissa, and Adam get lost while trying to get Max's club so Loren can perform her song. They also get stranded when Melissa's car will not start. In The Songwriting Contest, Loren and her friends make it to the club thanks to Adam, but when Loren gets up to perform, she gets stage fright and runs offstage. In A Winner Is Chosen, Eddie helps Loren get over her stage fright and she gets back on the stage. After she is done, the judges go decide a winner and come back, announcing Loren as the winner to the first Eddie Duran songwriting contest. Loren faints. In The Music Video Rehearsal, Loren finds out she is going to star in one of Eddie's music videos. In Chloe's Jealousy, Eddie and Loren become closer. Gallery Loren.png 8_HH_S1_G05_SH01_B_2401_Loren_RET-819x1024.jpg character_thumb_332x363_loren.jpg LorenStudying.PNG ScaredLoren.PNG BustedLM.PNG LServesA.PNG AWIC4.PNG AWIC6.PNG AWIC8.PNG AWIC9.PNG LorenWins.PNG LorenFaints.PNG AWIC2.PNG leddie.jpg|Loren and Eddie loren.jpg leddie02.jpg|LEDDIE leddie03.jpg loren1.jpg brit.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tate family